Jessie's Girl (my first fic)
by mysteriousmultishipper
Summary: Hello this is my first fic that I'm uploading, I was listening to Jessie's girl and this came into my head. Johnlock m/m shipping don't like don't read. please R&R so I know what I'm doing wrong or right! Rated T for language and topic of conversation I guess, I suck at summaries, read it it's good!


Based on Jessies Girl

Sherlock stood silent like a statue, emotionless, cold, distant, but at the center his heart started to beat off time and his breathing quickened, something that always happened when his doctor was around. Contrary to popular belief Sherlock was not compeletly oblvious when it came to sentiment. He knew what he felt was affection, maybe even love. What he didn't know however was how to act upon that peticular sentiment or get his emotions out in the 'Normal' way. He did show them the way he knew how, by being open and trusting John more than he trusted any other, by showing weakness in front of him he brought down almost all the barriers he had, but it wasn't enough. Not enough to stop John from going on yet another date, this time with a woman named Jessie, who was a flower shop manager who contantly smelled of plant semen.

This time however was different, John and Sherlock had been invited to a gala Lestrade was having for his division, but John had brought Jessie, and Sherlock had brought himself. That's how he got in this position, standing on one side of the room, all dressed up in his black suit and his turquoise shirt(which John had told him made him look rather dashing), while John was on the dancefloor with Jessie, a huge smile on her face. Sherlock paused to analyze the couple. Jessie had blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, nice red lips, a body which to put in the popular vanacular was 'Smoking Hot', and all in all Sherlock deduced she was a very attractive female and she seemed enthralled with John. John... Sherlock paused to study him as well he looked what Sherlock could only describe as beautiful with a black fitted suit, red shirt, and black tie, a combination Sherlock had always loved. He moved upwards to his face and his breath hitched as he saw that John's eyes were boring into Sherlocks, before he could identify the look John looked back to Jessie and gave a half smile.

'Is it possible he is thinking similar thoughts' Sherlock thought perplexed by his current situation. What he wanted to do was walk over to the and tear John from that bitches side, but rational thought told him that would be a very bad idea with multiple bad outcomes. Sherlock felt something tugging on the back of his brain, inturupting his mind palace, a _song?_

_"Don't you know that I want Jessie's Girl_

_Don't you know that I want Jessie's Girl_

_Cause she used to be mine..._

_Is there another girl like Jessie's Girl?"_

Shrlocked pondered the lyrics then flicked his eyes away from his drink to John who was again staring intently into Sherlock's eyes with the same breif emotion that Sherlock couldn't catagorize. It seemed pleading and it had a hint of longing and Sherlock deduced it only ment one thing but he couldn't bring himself to belive the facts, the evidence, which was decidedly unSherlock. However realizing this was getting him nowhere he decided to "suck it up" and go over to John. John noticed him coming and Sherlock was fairly certain he saw a smile flash across his face and a hint of blush, Sherlock reminded himself to take John's temperature later as he had been blushing quite alot recently.

"Sherlock?" John asked quizically, inquiring why Sherlock was there, much to Sherlock's annoyance, but he held his toung and politely, well as polite as SHERLOCK could be, asked Jessie to leave John and him alone for a bit which really came down to this,_ "You there, Jessie right? from the way your holding yourself I can tell you need to use the ladies room so please do so while, if I may, I will steal your date for a few moments." _Jessie began to comment but she was not quick enough, "Lovely idea Sherlock, although i need to talk to you about being polite...again... so Jessie dear if you will excuse us for a few moments," John said much to Sherlocks suprise as that sounded a little rude for John, like he had wanted to get rid of her...

"Took you long enough mate," John said after he had seen Jessie walk into the Ladies room looking flustered and frustrated. "What do you mean by that John?" Sherlock said slightly confused, a rarity, by Johns words. "You were staring for quite a long time Sherlock, never seen someone check me out so blatantly before. Seriously be discret if your going to oogle me all night long!" John said laughing, obviously joking but Sherlock knew it was true, but he wasn't sure if john did. So he decided to try something, hoping he wouldn't mess up his chance he said "Well stop looking bloody gorgeous and then making me jealous, then i'll stop staring." His tone sounded serious but also sarcastic so John could't be sure which. "Well if you had asked me to the gala we could've been snogging by now," John said mimiking Shelock's tone. Sherlock decided this was a dangerous game, so he needed to play a new card and hopefully come out on top, literally. "Oh please John you'd think we'd only be snogging by now, you underestimate my irresistbleness ," for good measure he added a wink at the end and anticipated Johns next move.  
John moved his gaze all over Sherlocks body as if to check if his statement was validated before moving back to sherlock's eyes " True but really Sherlock, on the first date? Hardly being a gentleman now are you," John waggled his eyebrows and Sherlock considered what his next move would be. "This wouldn't be our first, I don't know about you but i find murders to be exedingly romantic," Sherlock realized this was a high stakes move but he couldn't care less. "Oh so we've been dating all this time? Well at least Lestrade got one thing right." John said with a mischevious grin. 'good move' Sherlock thought to himself but how could he counter it? "Well Doctor I belive he has, although he has got one thing wrong," 'good Sherlock keep him guessing' Sherlocks internal competitive diolauge was acting up again. "Oh really and what is that detective?" John asked with that smug grin Sherlock wanted to kiss off of his face. "He has mentioned you would be a top and I think I would assume that positon," Sherlock stated this matter of factly and he knew then he had won the game and John would break first. "Sherlock, all games aside, are we being serious?" John asked that same blush creeping up on his ears, Sherlock knew it was now or never he had to tell him the truth. "I am if you are John," Sherlock stated in his deep voice that sent shivers down Johns spine. "Then I guess we both are and while we are I must confess I've been lying quite alot when I say 'I'm not gay' because apparently I am, although I consider myself Sherlocksexual." John stated this as if he was going over paperwork at work, like it's something he's said a million times 'to himself probably' Sherlock thought with a smile. "Well then may I have this dance with my beloved doctor?" Sherlock asked holding out his arm. "I would be delighted detective," John responded with a smile.

Out of the bathroom came Jessie who looked on the couple dancing then quickly called her employer, "Sir it worked, the pair are slow dancing now, I think Johns got his hand on your brothers bum though." She said laughing. On the other line Mycroft was beeming with delight "Good it's about time, ugh those to drove me up the wall with sexual tension, pay the DJ for the song, take some pictures, and tell lestrade he owes me 20 pounds." Then he hung up and recived a text,

_Thank you mycroft, next time be more careful, I could spot this setup from a mile away, still thank you brother.-SH_

**Sherlock, just be happy and do shut up.-MH**


End file.
